Commoners First
by Flutejrp
Summary: A prequel of sorts. The background of my twin OCs of 'Ladies of the Host Club': Mayumi and Naomi Akiyama. I don't own anything Ouran except my OCs. Also, if this story sounds similar to another background of an OC or character, it was unintentional. Might do other OCs of 'Ladies of the Host Club' if wanted... R&R Complete for now...


**Author note(s): Hello, it's been over a year since Ladies of the Host Club was officially published, not counting the deletion of the first story...**

 **Story fact(s):** **This is more of a insight of my OCs' past before the story. This is Akiyama twins. They were commoners first, and this comes into more a play... I did some research on how to become a diplomat. You have to go through a sort of application process first, but that is more for the United States. However, I made it like that in this story.** **This is not beta'd, by the way.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OCs in this story while the concept of Ouran and its characters belongs to their respective owners.** **Also, if this story sounds similar to another background of an OC or character, it was unintentional.**

* * *

 _M: As long as we can remember, we were always together..._

* * *

A young Yuika Akiyama laid on a hospital bed, legs spread in the birthing position. A doctor sat in between her legs while she screamed her head off, tears of pain running down her cheeks. A few nurses were working around the labor room, either working or hands turning white by the soon-to-be mother's hands.

"Come on, push, Mrs. Akiyama!" the doctor exclaimed. "I saw the first one's head!"

The mother did as the doctor instructed, and a baby whimper heard.

"It's a girl!"

After cutting the umbilical cord, the nurses scrambled and collected the now-crying infant from the doctor. The mother repeated the same process and delivered the second one.

"Another girl!"

Yuika flopped back on the pillow, a smile on her face. She had officially become a mother to two twin daughters.

 _~Later..._

Recovering in her hospital room, Yuika and her husband, Yasuomi, were able to hold their daughters. By her request, the little girls were wrapped in blankets that were made by Yuika. She also had names picked for her daughters.

"So Mayumi is the older girl wrapped in the pink blanket, and Naomi is the younger girl in the purple," Yuika explained to her husband, holding a pink blanket with a squirming baby.

"Wow, twins?" Yasuomi beamed, looking at his youngest daughter in his arms. He was surprised and happy that he was now a father to two beautiful little girls.

"Yep, and the doctor said that they are identical too," Yuika sighed, soothing Mayumi.

"How are we going to tell them apart?" Yasuomi asked, blinking at her.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out," Yuika assured, rocking Mayumi to sleep.

Her husband followed her example with Naomi.

* * *

 _N: We didn't grew up in a stable background. We lived in a one bedroom apartment with our mom and dad until we were three. Dad would work a lot to pay the bills and feed us. Because of that, he got a promotion and we moved into a new place with our very own room._

* * *

The movers heaved in the furniture into a three-bedroom apartment. Currently, the small family of four were in the room of the twin girls. Mayumi and Naomi were dressed in kid dresses, pink and purple respectively.

"And you'll see, my girls," Yasuomi ranted, looking at the twins in his lap. "One day, I'll become a great success like a diplomat or the president..."

The twins simultaneously giggled at the goofy grin their father had. The girls had done everything in almost perfect unison, and the parents weren't sure why. However, it didn't bother them when they got used to it. Their mother came into the room, guiding a mover to set a bed in the corner.

"Girls? Don't laugh at your father's crazy dreams," Yuika chuckled, after the movers were done.

"Yes, mommy," the girls stated in unison.

Yasuomi, on the other hand, gaped, stuttering, "They're not crazy, honey!"

"Whatever you say," Yuika chuckled, kissing her husband on the cheek.

* * *

 _M: Our parents had no problem telling us apart..._ _It was just everyone else who didn't know us._

 _N: We also had to share the same bed until we were ten, but we were teased for it. Like when we started school..._

* * *

Kids chattered around the twins, who were five and clad in dresses. Pink and purple they were as well. The teacher called the class to attention, telling them it's time for show and tell. Since their names were the first on the roll, the twins were going first in front of the class. They had drawn a picture today.

"Today, for show and tell, Mayumi and Naomi sketched a picture of their room," their pre-elementary teacher explained, "So girls, tell us about your picture."

The twin in pink went on explaining while the twin in purple held the picture. "Well, we have a toy chest and a dresser and a closet-"

"Why is there one bed?" one girl asked, standing up.

"We have to share one bed," the twin in pink explained.

"And you guys _like_ that?" one boy asked, mouth wide open.

"I hear the only people who do that are mommies and daddies," another girl exclaimed.

"That's gross! And you're sisters," the first girl squealed.

"Class, that's enough!" the teacher warned, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Twincest! Twincest!" the class taunted, terrifying the girls whose eyes widened in fright.

'What is Twincest? What does it mean?' ran through the girls' minds, as the class kept calling them that.

* * *

 _M: Twincest...that's what they called us that day. We just told them that we slept in the same bed... We didn't know what it truly meant until we were older. Teachers would calmed the other kids down for a while, but we would get tease for during recess. They wouldn't leave us alone about the issue. Because of that, we didn't have much friends._

* * *

A movie played on the television and the twin girls, aged five still, were transfixed by the animation. The movie was Walt Disney's _Cinderella_ , and they were at the part of the mice making Cinderella's dress.

"I think Jaq and that female rat should get together," the twin in pink stated.

"Shh, I'm trying to watch this," the twin in purple hushed her sister. "It's my favorite scene."

* * *

 _N: We were inspired by the Cinderella story. If you keep on hoping and having faith, your dreams were sure to come true. Then, we wanted to be actresses. We would impersonate the characters of our favorite movies, mostly Disney. Mayumi would pretend to be Cinderella while I, Naomi, would pretend to be Ariel._

* * *

"A Dream~ is a wish~ your heart makes~..." Mayumi, who was now aged six, sang in front of her parents and her twin. "When~ you're fast~ asleep~... In dreams~, you will lose~ you heartaches~... Whatever~ you wish for~ you keep~...Have faith in your dreams~ and someday~...Your rainbow~ will come smiling~ through~...No matter how~ your heart~ is grieving~...if you keep on~ believing~...the dream~ that you wish~ will~ come~ true..."

Her audience applauded as Mayumi took a bow. Then she sat down in her twin's place as Naomi took her place in front of their parents.

Naomi cleared her throat before singing, "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat? Wouldn't you think my collections complete? ..."

* * *

 _M: Our parents were proud of us having a goal in mind. Disney movies and other movies of the like were our only escape from the torment of our classmates._

 _N: However, the name-calling was soon brought to our mom's attention one day..._

* * *

Mayumi and Naomi, aged ten, were listening to the teacher give their instructions.

"Now, class, your parents are here so please behave," the teacher informed the class.

"Yes, sensei," the class replied in unison.

The teacher nodded. "Now, onto today's lesson..."

When it came for the class to have recess, they headed outside where the teacher and parents stayed behind in the building

"So, twins, how do you enjoy in your _one_ bed?" one boy asked, passing the twins in recess.

"Did you two cuddle?" one girl cackled.

The twin girls decided to ignore the taunts of their classmates, knowing not to give into them. That was, until a girl stuck her foot out, tripping Naomi.

"Ow!" Naomi cried, falling on the ground.

"Naomi!" Mayumi exclaimed, coming to her sister's side.

"Twincest! Twincest!" the crowd of kids shouted, causing the Akiyama twins to come closer together.

The taunts from the crowd increased in sound as the kids came closer. The Akiyama twins closed their eyes and hugged each other, enduring the taunts.

"That's enough!" a booming voice came from outside the crowd.

The crowd turned to see their teacher, the principal, and their parents staring sternly. Yuika looked at her girls worryingly when she found in them in the center of the crowd, hugging each other and looking about to cry.

"Oh, my little girls!" Yuika cried, kneeling to the ground.

"Mommy!" the Akiyama twins exclaimed, running to embrace her.

"I'm very disappointed in your children," the teacher stated disapprovingly. "Mayumi and Naomi's parents can't afford two beds so they have to share a bed."

"And they're identical twins," the principal added, shaking his head. "There isn't a stronger sibling bond than that. Ridiculous, that is. Who is teaching these children words such as 'twincest'? I will see to it that every one of you children are punished for your actions."

The parents came to their children, scolding them for their actions before walking back into the school building.

The principal turned to Yuika. "I'm sorry for the way the children's taunting your daughters, Mrs. Akiyama."

"Thank you, but the damage has been done," Yuika responded, standing up. "I hope you understand that I'm withdrawing my children from this school and putting them in a different school. Come on, Mayumi and Naomi."

The principal nodded as the three walked away from the school.

* * *

 _M: We started a new school after that, and had gotten our own beds. Twin size, just like us... I chose a pink bed set for my bed while Naomi chose a purple bed set for hers. And we still share a room. We were ten, and we were about to have a baby brother._

* * *

Yasuomi guided his daughters into the hospital room where their mother was. Yuika was sitting up on the hospital bed, cradling a blue blanket. Mayumi and Naomi smiled at the two blues who stared back at them, curiously.

"Mayumi, Naomi, meet your baby brother, Jouta," Yuika smiled at her two daughters.

"Hi, Jouta," the two stated in unison, making the newborn baby boy smile for the first time in his little life. "We're your big sisters, Mayumi and Naomi. Welcome to the family."

Jouta cooed, reaching his little arms to his big sisters.

* * *

 _N: With the addition of Jouta, we felt like our family was complete. He couldn't tell the difference between us at first, but he learned quickly. Our dream of becoming actresses grew stronger and stronger. We joined any theater group/club as soon as we were able to. We went through puberty like all girls do, and it was painful, even the hormones were overwhelming. Then we met him..._

* * *

"Hi, Hagane!" a teenage boy turned around. He wore a middle school uniform. He had brown hair and golden brown eyes. His body was pretty muscular for a boy at age thirteen. He smiled widely with his white teeth.

* * *

 _M: His name was Hagane Koyama, and he was a year above our own. He was into athletics, but he helped out with the school's theater that we were in. We both had school-girl crushes on him. One day, he talked to us._

* * *

Mayumi and Naomi, aged twelve, were gathering their things in the auditorium. They wore the uniforms of the middle school they currently were going to. The twins didn't notice Hagane approaching them until he greeted them

"Hey, Mayumi and Naomi, right?" Hagane voiced the two twins.

"Yes," the Akiyama twins replied in unison.

"Whoa, I didn't think that you girls could do that, but I guess I was wrong," Hagane laughed.

Mayumi and Naomi looked at each other as he continued to laugh to himself. They looked back at him when his laughter stopped.

"So anyway, want to grab a bite to eat sometime?" Hagane asked, smiling at the two.

"Are you talking to Naomi?" Mayumi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Or are you talking to Mayumi?" Naomi asked, also raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, I'm talking to the both of you," Hagane replied, making the twins' eyes widen, "So what do you say?"

* * *

 _N: From that day, we went on dates with the boy. He would try to tell us apart, but he was always wrong. However, we didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise, though it did hurt us. We 'dated' him for about three months. One night, we got into an argument about it._

* * *

The two were at a standoff in their room. Blue eyes narrowed on the other's blue eyes, hands on hips. The two were dressed in the pajamas, pink and purple respectively.

"Hagane likes me better," Mayumi growled, stepping forward.

"No way, he likes me better," Naomi shook her head.

"Whatever, who would like the younger twin?" Mayumi snapped, making Naomi gasp.

"Well, who would _ever_ like the oldest?" Naomi huffed, crossing her arms.

Mayumi gasped before growling, "Fine, you know what? From this moment on, you're no longer my sister!"

"Something I agree on!" Naomi shouted, getting in her sister's face. "I'm sleeping in the living room tonight, Non-sister!"

"Do whatever you want!" Mayumi exclaimed, looking away from her.

"Oh, guess what?" Naomi yelled, getting her blanket and pillow. "I hate you!"

Mayumi gasped, hearing the bedroom slam close. "Well, I hate you, too!"

Mayumi stood glaring at the door before breaking down into tears on her sister's bed. Soon, she fell asleep, dry tear trails on her face. Naomi was in the same state on the couch in the living room.

* * *

 _M: We avoided each other the next morning, getting ready for school. When we arrived at school, we didn't talk to each other, surprising the people around us. After school, we were going to ask who Hagane would choose to be his official girlfriend._

* * *

Mayumi and Naomi came from different directions to where Hagane's football practice was. The display before them shocked the twins: Hagane flirting with his ex-girlfriend, Chiaki Gima.

Chiaki was a cheerleader and was in the same year as Hagane. In a way, she looked like Mayumi and Naomi: blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a workout uniform for practice. She was also thirteen, the same age as her ex-boyfriend.

"What's this, Hagane?" Mayumi asked, interrupting the two flirting.

"Oh, Naomi, hi," Hagane replied, smiling calmly. "This is Chiaki Gima."

"Isn't she your ex?" Naomi asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, Mayumi," Hagane responded, getting the name wrong once again. "But we're back together." Hagane wrapped his arm around Chiaki's waist.

"I came to realize that I miss him," Chiaki explained, putting her arms around his torso. "After seeing him with the two of you, I thought I never had a chance. Until I talked to him, that is."

"So wait you were just..." Mayumi started, pouting sadly.

"...using us to get your girlfriend back?" Naomi finished, coming beside her sister.

"Hey, it's nothing personal," Hagane shrugged nonchalantly. "I just needed a girl to make her jealous and want me back. What better to do that than with a pair of twins that look a lot like her?"

"Come on, let's go, Hagane," Chiaki urged, dragging him away from the twins.

Mayumi and Naomi stood there, dumbfounded and hurt. The two faced each other and embraced their sister, whispering apologizes and crying tears together.

* * *

 _N: We realized that it seemed pointless to prank him to get revenge, but he made us have our first major fight by leading us on. We only played a small childish prank on him though._

* * *

Hagane was walking down the hallway, head held high, when he felt a kick delivered to his backside. He looked back and didn't see anyone so he walked on. Throughout the day, he felt kicks to his backside and couldn't figure out why.

"Ow!" Hagane exclaimed for the like millionth time that day.

"What's wrong?" Chiaki asked, concerned for her boyfriend.

"People kept on kicking me all day and I don't know why," Hagane replied, rubbing his shin.

Chiaki noticed a piece of paper taped on Hagane's back. She grabbed it and read the message, eyes widening.

"This might be why," Chiaki pointed out, showing him the paper.

Hagane looked up and read the message. The paper stated in black bold print, 'I LEAD LITTLE GIRLS ON! KICK ME!' Hagane had a feeling who wrote the message.

* * *

 _M: From that day on, we closed off our hearts from any boy because we didn't want to be hurt again as well as mad at the other. Our theater club decided to do Naomi's favorite movie: The Little Mermaid. She obviously was going to try out for Ariel._

* * *

Naomi, aged thirteen, stood in front of the judges for the tryouts of _The Little Mermaid_. Mayumi stood off to the side, silently cheering her sister on.

Naomi took a deep breath before speaking. "Hi, I'm Naomi Akiyama, and I would to audition for the part of Ariel."

The judges nodded, motioning her to continue.

"If I only could make him understand... I just don't see things the way he does... I just don't see how a world that makes such wonderful things could be bad..." Naomi paused before she started to sing. "Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?...Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?...Wouldn't you think I'm the girl~, The girl who has everything?..."

Naomi sang her heart out with passion, holding out notes where it was appropriate. She felt like she was the only one in the room as she sung the last notes of the song.

"Out of the sea~...Wish I could be...Part of that~ world~..."

The judges applauded, making her jump. Mayumi applauded as well before her sister joined her by her side.

"Do you think I got the part?" Naomi asked, softly to her sister.

"I _know_ you did," Mayumi replied, smiling reassuringly. "Even if you didn't, the judges miss out on a fabulous Ariel."

"Thanks, Mayumi," Naomi chuckled, as they walked off.

* * *

 _N: Turns out, I did get the part of Ariel. Mom made my favorite dinner to celebrate. For the next few weeks, the Theater Club had rehearsals before opening night. Considering Ariel and Prince Eric had to kiss, the actor playing Eric and I decided on a stage kiss to do, instead of the real thing. Because I was so dedicated to play the part of Ariel, I dyed my hair bright red like she had in the movie and the American Broadway show._

 _M: Opening night came close soon enough, and the play turned out to be successful. While Naomi had the part of Ariel, I had to play Vanessa. Thankfully, I had memorized the part beforehand. The performance was recognized as one of the best performances the school's had. Though a few actors forgot a few lines and dancers sometimes weren't in the right place at the right time, the play received four stars._

 _N: One day, father had something to tell us. He had collected mom, Jouta, and us, of course. We all sat anxious as he opened his mouth to tell us..._

* * *

"Honey, Kids, I have done it," Yasuomi beamed proudly. "I was told today that I was officially a diplomat for Japan!"

"Oh, Honey!" Yuika exclaimed, embracing her husband. "Congratulations!"

"Congrats, Daddy!" the twin girls, now aged fourteen, shouted, joining their mom in the hug.

Jouta sat confused at what his father had said, but joined the family hug when he saw his sisters had.

* * *

 _M: It turns out that to become a diplomat, dad had attend extra classes in order do so. Then, he went through the application process and did all the necessary programs for it. Due to his hard work, he was able to become a diplomat. For a few months, dad had settled into a routine before sitting down with us again, but only us and Jouta._

* * *

"Kids, one of my co-workers suggest a great school for you to attend: Ouran Academy. His son attends there, and enjoys the education," Yasuomi explained to his children. The twins were age fiveteen while Jouta was age four, almost five.

"What about Lobelia? They have a great theatre program," Mayumi stated, blinking at her father.

Yasuomi sighed. "Well, while that might be true, it's an all-girls school and I want you three to go to same school system."

"But if you two don't like Ouran, we'll let you go to Lobelia," Yuika added in, smiling.

"Okay," the girl twins nodded.

* * *

 _N: From then on, it was preparation for the high life. One of dad's coworkers offered a mansion for us to live in with a small staff of maids and butlers. He accepted it, but he had special conditions with the small staff. Soon, we moved in and settled in. Then, we had tagged along with Father to meet with the chairman of Ouran Academy._

* * *

"Mr. Akiyama, we are much honored to have your daughters join our school," Mr. Suoh remarked behind his desk.

Yasuomi chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, I have a son too, but he is five." He sat in a chair across from the chairman while Mayumi and Naomi sat on one of the couches, braiding the other's hair.

"I'm sure if he knows his manners, he'll be no problem to accept as well," Mr. Suoh explained, cupping his hands. "Why don't your daughters explore Ouran for a bit while we talk about the paperwork? Since they are transferring into the new school?"

"Are you sure that they could?" Mr. Yasuomi asked, looking at his daughters.

"Well, class is in session right now so they wouldn't be interrupting anything," Mr. Suoh replied, before looking to the girls.

"Well, okay," Yasuomi muttered, before telling his daughters, "Why don't you two explore the campus while I take care of the paperwork, girls?"

"Alright, daddy," the twins replied in unison, getting up. They left the room, leaving their father and the chairman to talk.

* * *

 _N: We explored Ouran for a few minutes before the bell ring for the class went off. We each wore an outfit that consist of a plain tee, colored suspenders that connected to a knee length matching skirt, and a colored mini-coat. Mayumi was in pink while I was in purple._

 _M: We didn't know which hall we were in, but we didn't have time to look. We escaped into the girls' bathroom to avoid the crowd. Not before we passed a pair of identical twin boys and a small brunet boy, along a crowd of astonished students. We're sure that we get weird looks from the students and our identical appearance was the result of comments._

* * *

"Are we getting a new pair of identical twins?"

"They're girls this time!"

"I love their outfits!"

"Do they know Hikaru and Kaoru?"

"Why would they know them?"

"Because they're identical twins. There must be some kind of twin convention for that, right?"

* * *

 _N: Uh...wrong. We didn't know who or what they were talking about at the time. We continued to walk around, catching the eyes of other students. Before we know it, it was time to go, and we met back with Father._

* * *

"So, how was the tour?" Yasuomi asked in the limo. "Do you girls still want to go to Lobelia? Or are you going to give Ouran a chance?"

* * *

 _M: Even if Lobelia did have an excellent theatre program..._

 _N: And the Lobelia Uniform is more appealing-looking..._

 _M: We both couldn't shake the feeling that we were meant to be at Ouran..._

 _N: So our answer was..._

* * *

"Father, we're going to give Ouran a chance."

* * *

 _And we haven't regretted since..._

* * *

 **And done!**

 **End of chapter note(s): I'm not sure if this will be a part of 'Ladies of the Host Club' yet, but for now it will serve as a separate story. I have an idea for Karai's background, but it's kind of obvious what Sakura's or Ukemo's background are. However, I'm willing to make one for both of them if you guys want to. I went a little crazy with the lines, but it made the story more orderly. Also, let's assume that the Twincest-calling children know teens that are otakus and their parents didn't know that.** **If you are reading these characters for the first time, be sure to check out my story 'Ladies of the Host Club'. There is maybe a few grammar mistakes here and there, but I assure you it's a good read...**

 **Review, my lovelies!**

 **~Luv, Flutejrp**


End file.
